


芬威家族简介【授权翻译】

by oliviaireth



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviaireth/pseuds/oliviaireth
Summary: 西渡后，为了帮助侄子和Sam搞清楚精灵间的关系，Bilbo制作了这几份笔记。This is the authorized Mandarin translation of A Brief Guide to the House of Finwe (A Hobbit’s view, by Bilbo Baggins), written by Drag0nst0rm.
Kudos: 8





	1. 费艾诺家族

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Brief Guide to the House of Finwe (A Hobbit's View, by Bilbo Baggins)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498729) by [Drag0nst0rm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nst0rm/pseuds/Drag0nst0rm). 



好啦！伴随着新客人们熙熙攘攘的到来，我竭尽全力也只能记住大家的名字，Frodo 看上去倒是能蒙混过关，但可怜的 Sam 似乎和我一样，而且他能用来学习古怪的精灵命名传统的时间更少。因此 —— 也是为了给以后来阿门洲旅行，却搞不清楚状况的人们提供一点帮助 —— 我制作了这篇简介。希望它能帮到我们所有人。

* * *

**费艾诺家族** ：

**Feanor，也叫 Feanaro，以及偶尔情况下，Curufinwe** ：至少他的前两个名字听起来很相像，而且他在人群中也很显眼。虽然说 “你看到他就会知道他是谁” 会显得陈词滥调，但我发现这确实是真的。不过要是你还不敢确定的话，我个人建议在他听力所及范围内将昆雅语里的 Þ 换成 s，如果他因为知道你只是个霍比特人所以什么也不懂而努力克制自己不发飙的话，那几乎肯定就是 Feanor 了。

最大的难点还是他的尊称。我们至今仍然不清楚到底是叫他 “至高王陛下”，“陛下”，“王子殿下” 还是 “大人”，也许这些应该同时用，因为选择其中一个可能会被看作一种强烈的政治观念。我推荐假装自己已经老糊涂了，直接称呼他为 “市长”，然后再用他们给你纠正的那个，不过我得承认，这个方法对我们当中的一些人可能更有用。

* * *

**Nerdanel** ：即便她有其他名字，我也从未听说过，所以她在阿门洲的精灵里可以算是独树一帜。如果她有自己偏爱的头衔，我也从来没听说过她借此小题大做的八卦，所以只要搞清楚你应该怎么称呼 Feanor，然后用这个称呼的女性形式就好啦。她几乎和她丈夫一样显眼，一头红色长发，还有一身令人惊叹的肌肉，估计是从整天搬运雕塑用的石头练出来的。

* * *

**Maedhros，也叫 Maitimo，也叫 Russandol，也叫 Nelyafinwe** ：没人需要有这么多名字，我誓死坚持这个观点。

虽说如此，这些名字还是提供了几条相当有用的描述，所以按顺序来：Maitimo 意为 “体格优美之人”，不过我觉得大部分母亲在看到第一个孩子时都会想到这个名字，提里安城的很多少女似乎也都同意这点。Russandol 说的是他的红发，和他母亲的一模一样。而 Nelyafinwe 则是 “Finwe 三世” 的意思，大家似乎都认为这是对 Feanor 两个半血兄弟的讽刺和挖苦，我的建议是，除非你不想像个明智的霍比特人一样离精灵政治远远的，那最好还是不要用这个名字。Maedhros 好像是个安全首选项，所以还是叫他这个吧。

他曾是一位王，一个王子，一名王室贵族，不过好像没人愿意用第一个称呼他，但其他的仍然流行，而且我最近听说他们准备为那些前任至高王们创造出一种新型头衔，因为他们实在太多了。我建议重复那个市长诀窍，如果被他们摸出了门道，就在用尊称的时候不停咳嗽。这方法有个额外优势，那就是附近的精灵通常会给你拿一杯饮料。

* * *

**Maglor，也叫 Kanafinwe，也叫 Makalaure** ：你在 Elrond 的府邸呆了那么久，如果还不认识他的话我也帮不了你了。个人来讲，我建议直接叫他 Maglor，毕竟这是大家的习惯，但我也为他的其他名字写过一篇简短的语源分析，如果你听到有人用那些名字叫他的话，可以去读读。

Kanafinwe 意即 “强之音”。听起来也像是新晋父母们会普遍选择的一个名字，不过我们后来发现它其实很有预见性，所以还是很适合他。而 Makalaure 的意思是 “销金”，我有些理解不了，因为我至今都没见他把任何东西切成两半，更别说黄金了，但这个名字貌似是在描述他演奏竖琴的高超技巧。

你可能还会听到一些说话不过脑子的人叫他 “Elrond 的宠物弑亲者”；对这些人，我建议你用自己最失望和/或最不满的表情盯着他们，直到他们羞愧闭嘴为止。

* * *

**Celegorm，也叫 Turcafinwe，也叫 Tyelkormo** ：我听说 Turcafinwe 的意思是 “强壮的 Finwe”，考虑到他的狩猎技能，这个名字似乎很恰当，但似乎会让人对原本那个 Finwe 的力量有种错误的认知（不过最好别跟别人提这个发现）。大家对他的发色好像看法不一（我也不知道为什么，也许他喜欢染发），所以如果你错过了他的自我介绍，那就试着讲讲狩猎然后看谁对这个话题最热情。或者，也可以看看谁在 Elrond 身边最尴尬 —— 我觉得在 Luthien 事件后他们可能还有些未化解的恩怨。还记得当初在夏尔时 Poppy 拒绝了 Otho 的追求吗，老天爷啊，这个情况可能还要尴尬好几倍。

我会尽量避免提到这点，因为他的母名翻译过来就是急脾气的意思，再加上他的力气，最好别惹毛他。

* * *

**Caranthir，也叫 Morifinwe，也叫 Carnistir** ：Morifinwe 翻译过来是 “黑发的 Finwe”，导致有人直接称他 “黑发的 Caranthir”，和那些叫他兄弟 “金发的 Celegorm” 的人形成了鲜明对比。这里的 “黑” 指的是他的发色，而不是性格，不过他并不是唯一一个有黑色头发的费诺里安，所以我也不知道为什么有指出这点的必要。

更让我无言以对的是 Carnistir 这个名字，我认为它意即 “红脸颊”。虽然我很确定他刚出生时是这样，但大部分健康的婴儿也是啊，所以这个名字似乎同样意义不大。

我猜我有可能太严厉了，我从未担负起给孩子命名的重任，因为收养 Frodo 时他已经有自己的名字了。而且我估计当你看到自己新生的孩子时，感到恐慌是很正常的，所以将脑海中蹦出来的第一个词脱口而出也情有可原。

* * *

**Curufin，也叫 Curufinwe，也叫 Atarinke** ： 如果你环顾四周，发现了一位长得和 Feanor 几乎一模一样但又不是 Feanor 的精灵，那就是 Curufin 了。Feanor 把自己不怎么用的名字传给了 Curufin，但为了避免混淆，最好还是用它的辛达语形式。

Atarinke 意为 “小父亲”，这在他的童年时期肯定非常恰当，但 Maglor 说现在 Curufin 比自己的父亲高了将近一指，所以这个名字听上去可能有些奇怪。有人告诉我最好也别提这件事。

不过，我觉得 “小父亲” 在某种意义上来说还是很合适的，因为他是 Feanor 的儿子中唯一一位当了父亲的精灵。

我认为自己还是不能确定 Gil-galad 究竟是哪些 “诸王” 的后裔。

* * *

**Celebrimbor，也叫 Telperinquar** ：根据精灵们在孩子出生时就为他们命名的传统，他至少应该还有一个母亲赐予的名字。但我没找到愿意告诉我这个名字的人，换句话说，也没人愿意谈论他的母亲。我会继续查找资料，但要谢绝进一步的询问，因为不管那些杜内丹人怎么想，我是可以老练地应对这些的。

Telperinquar 的意思是 “银拳”，而且幸运的是，他是目前唯一一个有清楚头衔的人：埃瑞吉安领主，虽然那座城市已经陷落，但好像并没有什么影响。所以就叫他 Celebrimbor 或 Telperinquar 大人吧。

还有很重要的一点，虽然你可能不会跟所有费诺里安都说上话，但和 Celebrimbor 的长谈似乎不可避免。希望这对我们俩都有好处。

* * *

**Amrod，也叫 Pityafinwe，也叫 Ambarussa，也叫 Ambarto，也叫 Umbarto，以及 Amras，也叫 Telufinwe，也叫 Ambarussa** ：我建议都用 Ambarussa 称呼他们，因为连他们自己的哥哥有时也分不清两个人，所以我们就更不可能了。据说 Amrod 的头发颜色比 Amras 的稍微深一些，但是除非他们站在一起，否则我也不知道怎么才能看出这个区别。

* * *

鉴于他们会率先抵达，我觉得最好先把这份笔记给你。在 Fingolfin 和 Finarfin 家族来之前我会把后续写好。

* * *

亲爱的 Baggins 先生，

很高兴昨晚能认识你。不过看到这份似乎是从你口袋里掉出来的笔记时我就没那么高兴了。

— Feanor【被墨水糊住了的尊称】

* * *

亲爱的尊敬的而且但愿宽容仁慈的 Feanor【被墨水糊住了的尊称】，

老天爷啊。容我辩解一下，我没想让除了我侄子和他好朋友之外的人看到这些；我向您保证，如果这是公开发表的话，我一定会好好润色的。

请一定要原谅那些可能冒犯了您的语句。为了表达我的歉意，我在这封信中附上了给您半兄弟们的家庭整理的笔记。

— Bilbo Baggins

* * *

亲爱的 Baggins 先生，

你的第二份笔记让我很满意，我相信咱们已经尽释前嫌了。

— Feanor【一坨墨水】


	2. 芬国昐家族

Fingolfin 家族马上就要到了（而且我突然发现自己需要对某人道歉），所以我认为是时候呈上第二份笔记了。

但愿这份不会再被什么意料之外的读者看到了。

* * *

**芬国昐家族** ：

**Fingolfin，也叫 Nolofinwe，也叫 Aracano** ：有趣的是，他的父名 Nolofinwe 是唯一一个没有政治含义的名字，意即 “明智的 Finwe”，我听说这的确是对他在位期间一个准确的描述，除了最后时刻之外。和 Morgoth 对决确实英勇，但我可能不会称之为 “明智”。

另一方面，Aracano 的意思是 “高贵领袖”，同样非常准确，但估计在他刚刚出生时也引起过不少争议 —— 这也许就是为什么我经过深入研究后才发现这个名字，因为几乎所有资料都选用了分歧性没那么强的 Nolofinwe。

更有趣的是，Fingolfin 这个名字是其中政治隐喻最为刻意的，因为这是辛达语形式的 “Finwenolofinwe”，在过去可能会被看作对王权的争夺。然而，时间已经将它从一种政治宣告变成了一个简单的名字，所以你用这个或 Nolofinwe 应该都没问题。

像所有重生的精灵一样，他的尊称也是个复杂的问题。所以我建议直接学 Elrond，除非 Elrond 决定跳过这团政治乱麻并直接称他为 “曾曾祖父”。不过这有些绕口，所以我希望他能选个有用的称呼。

如果这也行不通的话，你可以继续用那个市长诀窍，但如果你已经用过了，那就试着叫他 “长官”（ **注*1** ）。他要是不知道你在说什么，就可以借机给他们科普夏尔历史然后避免更多的尴尬啦。

* * *

**Anaire：** 就像 Nerdanel，她似乎也只有这一个能查到的名字。我在考虑也许两个名字的命名传统只适用于男孩子，或者只适用于那些出生在 Finwe 家族内的孩子们。不管怎么说，至少你知道应该叫她什么，不过虽然她从未死亡，她的尊称还是和 Fingolfin 的一样模棱两可。

（ **备注：** 在 Fingolfin 当至高王的期间，她并没有在他身边与他一起统治，那她应该算至高王后吗？这种情况下有没有什么特殊称呼？）

* * *

**Fingon，也叫 Findekano：** Fingolfin 家族的孩子们似乎都没有母名，也许这是一个 Anaire 拒绝参与的 Finwe 家族传统。

Findekano 的含义可以是 “头发统帅” 或者 “巧手统帅”，我选择相信 Fingolfin 当初想给他取的是第二种。不过在我写下这句话的时候 Maglor 正努力地憋着不笑出声，所以我可能错了。

Fingon 的头衔和其他人的一样无法确定，但他是出了名的友善，所以应该可以直接问他用什么才合适。如果你决定用这个方法的话，一定要确保对方是 Fingon，我建议你根据谁的服饰是 Fingolfin 家族的颜色（蓝色）以及谁在跟 Maedhros 说话来将他和其他黑发诺多精灵区分开来。如果他没有在和 Maedhros 交谈，你可以在跟别人聊天时提一下 Maedhros 的名字，然后看大家的反应。如果有人对此发表了一些冒犯性言论，那 Fingon 应该不在附近，你就可以放弃了。

* * *

**Aredhel，也叫 Irisse，也叫 Ireth：** Aredhel 意为 “高贵的精灵”，这可比我之前整理过的大部分都要好太多了。我不确定 Irisse 的含义 —— 所以也不知道她的名字是怎么从 Irisse 演变到 Aredhel 的，因为 Ireth 才是它正确的辛达语形式。也许她只是不喜欢 Ireth 的发音，所以给自己取了个新名字？不知道问她这个会不会显得无礼。

据说 Aredhel 仍然只穿白衣，所以她应该很显眼。而且，容我高兴地宣布，她有一个明确的尊称：她曾公开说自己用的一直都是 “公主殿下”，现在也没有修改的必要，其余待定。

* * *

**Eol：** Eol 不但只有一个名字，而且还是我遇到的唯一一个没有含义的名字。但你不必担心他的头衔和外貌，因为他至今仍在曼督斯，短时间内也不会出现在 Elrond 家。我把他加上是因为如果你在对话中听到这个名字，就应该立即撤退到离你最近且有充足食物储备的安全角落。大家已经明确表示，为了避免可能会不幸发生的火灾，Eol 是那种 “我们绝对不会讨论的东西”。

* * *

**Maeglin，也叫 Lomion，以及其他那些 Glorfindel 会低声说的不堪入耳的词汇：** Maeglin 意为 “锐目”，而且据我所知他在大概12岁时才有了这个名字。所以虽说 Eol 犯下了众多罪行，但轻率匆忙地为他儿子命名不能算其中一件。Lomion 的意思是 “微光之子”，用它来称呼一个小孩子似乎有些不吉利。

Maeglin 会和 Fingolfin 家族一起来，我们得到的指示是要让他离 Glorfindel 越远越好。我也建议别让他接近 Idril 和 Earendil，或许 Elrond 也该离他远点，不过他是东道主，所以这可能不好实现。

* * *

**Argon，也叫 Arakano：** 和他父亲的名字 “Aracano” 几乎一样，所以我猜含义也应该差不多，但我也不确定。（备注：找个人问问。不过鉴于您正在读这篇，Feanor，我就直接问您好了，能麻烦给我解释一下吗？）虽然这两个名字都没问题，但用 Arakano 似乎更礼貌，因为他在自己的第一场战役时就不幸牺牲，从未有机会用 Argon 这个名字。

**更新：** 据 Feanor 所说，Arakano 的含义是 “高贵统帅”，的确和 Aracano 很像，但也许更巧妙圆滑一些。

* * *

**Turgon，也叫 Turukano：** 严格意义上来讲，我应该把他列在 Fingon 的后面，但考虑到他的后代最多，所以拿来压轴也许更合适。

我已经见过了许多精灵语后缀，经验告诉我他的名字应该也是 “啥啥统帅” 的意思，但我不知道这个 “啥啥” 到底是啥。“英勇统帅”？“光明统帅”？“高大统帅”？

如果是最后一个的话，那确实很恰当。Maglor 说他是唯一一个能跟 Maedhros 比身高的人，所以他在人群中也应该相当醒目。

我不确定需不需要让他和 Maeglin 保持距离。我现在只想假装自己不知道他们过去的恩怨然后装疯卖傻，这些家长里短简直比我的111岁生日宴还让人心累。

* * *

**Elenwe：** 延续了那个出生在 Finwe 家族之外的人只有一个名字的规律！而且还是个非常美丽的名字，我听说它是 “星辰之民” 的意思。

不知道 Earendil 在空中戴着他那颗星星航行时有没有邀请过她。考虑到她的名字，我觉得他应该这么做。不过我估计要是有了这个先例，还会有源源不断的人要求和他一起的。

* * *

**Idril，也叫 Itarille，也叫 Celebrindal：** 像她母亲一样，Idril 的名字也很可爱。Itarille 意为 “才气横溢”，而 Celebrindal 则意为 “银足”。

我记得这应该是 Elrond 第一次见她，所以我们一定要确保一切顺利。

* * *

**Tuor，也叫 Eladar，也叫 Ulmondil，以及 “蒙福之人”** ：除了第一个之外，其他都应该算是头衔而非名字，所以直接叫他 Tuor 似乎最合适。Eladar 的含义是 “星辰之父”，而 Ulmondil 是 “Ulmo 之友”。至于 “蒙福之人”，我觉得你自己也应该能想明白。

除了咱们自己之外，他也是你能在这里见到的唯一一个凡人（ **注*2** ）！不过这个话题也属于 “我们绝对不会讨论的东西”，我认为他们似乎有种轻微迷信的思想，好像谈论这件事会让某些人开始抗议他为何还不接受凡人的赠礼一样。

考虑到我也已经过了那个理应终老的年纪，我坚定支持不讨论这件事。

* * *

**Earendil，也叫 Ardamire，也叫 Azrubel，也叫 “半精灵”，也叫 “航海家”，也叫 “蒙福之人”** ： 蒙福似乎是他们的家族传统。

比起 Ardamire 这个名字，他好像更喜欢被称作 Earendil，也许是因为它意为 “爱慕大海之人”，而他也毫无疑问地接受了这个身份。剩下的几乎都是简单易懂的头衔称号，除了 Azrubel 之外，这是他名字的安督奈克语翻译。

安全起见，我会避免使用这个名字。

虽然他的尊称和其他人的一样令人头大，但他自己好像并不在意，而且我们以前也见过他，所以不必太担心。

他似乎已经和 Maglor 达成了某种和解，但我建议还是要留意他在 Maedhros 和 Ambarussa 周围时的一举一动，万一他们没有被包括在停战协议里的话。虽然我相信在场所有人都能管好他们自己，但我也很肯定 Elrond 是不想让他的家变成战场的。

* * *

**Elwing：** Elwing 的意思是 “星光水花”，听上去也很恰当，是吧？但她会跟着多瑞亚斯的代表们一起来，因为在这一片混乱的时刻她正在拜访自己的母亲。

如果我没记错的话，这会是西瑞安事件后她第一次见 Maglor，但不是她和 Elrond 的第一次相见。

Elrond 对他们两人的见面似乎很紧张，也就是说我们都应该很紧张。能让 Elrond 心神不宁的事足以引起人们的担忧。

我建议赶紧准备一堆可以用来转移话题的东西。我有种类繁多的谜语，你想要的话我可以借你几个。

* * *

**Elros，也叫 Elerosse，也叫 Tar-Minyatur：** Elrond 的双胞胎兄弟，但因为选择了凡人和命运所以不会出席。不能算在我们绝对不会讨论的话题里，但也许应该由私下里认识他的人提起他。

* * *

**Elros 的众多后裔们：** 足够写满一整捆笔记了，可我现在没时间做这个。我可以放心大胆地说他们都不会来，不过严格来讲 Ar-Pharazon 也许会到场，我不确定他到底长眠在哪块地下，所以他很有可能就在我们脚下。

老天！这可是个让人不安的想法。

* * *

**Elrond 和 Celebrian：** 分别是我们的男女主人。如果你连他们两个都认不出来，那咱们就该去看看医生了。

* * *

**Elladan，Elrohir，以及 Arwen：** Elrond 和 Celebrian 的孩子们。Arwen 不会出席，原因和 Elros 的一样，她选择了成为凡人并留在中洲。Elladan 和 Elrohir 应该不会来，因为他们还没有西渡，不过我猜他们有可能已经在路上了，也许还能及时赶到。

如果他们能赶来，我听说孙子们比谜语更容易转移话题，所以一旦费诺里安们和 Elrond 的父母之间出现了尴尬的局面，我们还可以把他们两个推过去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注*1：原文用的是 “Thain”，灰机说这是夏尔地区名义上的最高管辖者，中文意译过来就是 “长官”。
> 
> 注*2（作者注）：Bilbo 这里的说法其实是错误的，但因为这个故事里牡蛎还没有西渡，所以他才觉得 Tuor 是除了他们之外唯一一个凡人。


	3. 菲纳芬家族

最后一份啦，为了防止引起一场外交事故，这是 Finarfin 家族的！

* * *

**菲纳芬家族**

**Finarfin，也叫 Arafinwe，也叫 Ingoldo** ：Arafinwe 意为 “高贵的 Finwe”，对他而言这似乎是最恰当的名字，因为他大部分时间都是和说昆雅语的人们一起度过的，但他似乎也接受了它的辛达语形式，所以两者都可以。Ingoldo 有黄金的意思，可能是在说他的头发。

这也是最容易分辨出他的方法：他是目前唯一一位被尊为至高王的金发精灵。至于到底应不应该称他至高王，这可能是一个你不想应付的政治难题。如果可以的话，请使用之前列举出来的各种诀窍来避免这个问题。

* * *

**Earwen** ：一位泰勒瑞精灵，她的名字意为 “海洋少女”。不知道这个名字在他们当中是不是特别普遍？她同样没有母名，但和 Anaire 不同的是，她似乎采纳了这个命名传统。

* * *

**Finrod，也叫 Ingoldo，也叫 Findarato，也叫 Felagund，也叫 Nom** ：又是一位名字太多的精灵！鉴于你既不是人类也不是矮人，我建议不要用 Felagund 和 Nom 这两个名字。最好也避免用 Ingoldo，因为这个名字是他和他父亲共用的，可能会造成混乱的局面。还是称他 Finrod 或 Findarato 比较好，这两个名字的含义是 “金发战士”。虽然这个名字非常准确，但我有些搞不懂精灵们在给孩子命名时对发色的执念。毕竟这是个显而易见的特征，而且发色的种类也并没有很多，不知道为何要特地指出其中一个。

不过话说回来，至少头发没有多少政治隐喻，所以在局势紧张时它可能是最安全的起名方式。

不像现在，Maglor 告诉我他对这场聚会的唯一期望就是不要发生第五次亲族残杀（ **注*1** ）。

* * *

**Orodreth** ：和 Finrod 不同，他似乎没有母名，也许是 Earwen 起名起累了？

但是另一方面，Orodreth 明显是一个辛达语名，意为 “登山者”，也就是说只有反向翻译才能知道他的昆雅名字。

那我们来看看。昆雅语里的 “山” 是 Oron，很像辛达语，“登高” 是 retto，也很像辛达语，所以应该是 Orenretto？听上去不大对啊。

**更新** ：Maglor 告诉我 Orodreth 一开始的名字在翻译成辛达语后的含义有些尴尬，所以他就直接抛弃它了。我得承认这引起了我的好奇心，但肯定不能去问 Orodreth 本人，而且问费诺里安的话我又怕他们会结下新的梁子。

也许 Elrond 知道？

* * *

**Finduilas，也叫 Faelivrin** ：又是一个以发色命名的精灵！但我不是很确定剩下的那一部分是什么意思。

Faelivrin 更好理解，意为 “伊芙林湖上闪亮的日光”。但我是不会这么叫她的，因为这是她前未婚夫给她的赠名。

（也许重新变成现任未婚夫了？我确实听到了一些八卦，但最好还是别提这件事。另一个 “我们绝对不会讨论的话题”：Turin。）

你也许注意到了在她父亲和她的介绍之间没有对她母亲的描述，因为她和 Celebrimbor 的母亲一样完全没有记载。

考虑到他们两个以及 Gil-Galad，我开始怀疑矮人们用石头凿出自己的孩子而不是通过传统方式繁衍生息的流言是不是用来形容精灵的？

* * *

**Aegnor，也叫 Aikanaro，也叫 Ambarato** ：Aegnor 有母名，所以 Earwen 并没有放弃！Aikanaro 是 “炽焰” 的意思...... 如果在比谁更不吉利的话，至少它打败了 “微光之子”（ **注*2** ）。

他的父名意为 “命运战士”，听上去似乎也没好到哪里去。虽然我相信这两个名字都很符合他的英勇善战，但这样称呼一个小孩子好像不太合适。

你不必担心怎样才能认出他，因为他选择留在曼督斯殿堂，以便继续平静地哀悼 Andreth。

如果我们不讨论这件事就能让 Tuor 维持永生的话，我想不明白为何她不行。假如他们当初没有选择继续战斗，而是一起西渡，那也许他们就能一直相守了。

我想最好也不要提起这个话题，尤其是在 Elrond 身边时，考虑到 Arwen 和 Aragorn 的情况。如果迎娶 Arwen 能让 Aragorn 也西渡的话，我想 Elrond 一定会非常高兴的。

* * *

**Galadriel，也叫 Alatariel，也叫 Artanis，也叫 Nerwen** ：事实再一次证明了，Earwen 也为她取了母名，所以 Orodreth 大概是个例外，也许他把母名也抛弃了。Nerwen 的含义是 “男子一般的少女”，一点也不符合我对她的印象，不过命名确实是很久之前的事了。Artanis 则意为 “高贵少女”，这的确符合我对她的印象。但她自己似乎更喜欢 Galadriel 这个名字，这是 Alatariel 的辛达语形式，意为 “头戴璀璨花环为冕的少女”，是 Celeborn 赠予她的。

她的尊称和名字都很清楚，而且我们肯定也能认出她来，所以她可能是整个聚会上交谈起来最安全的人之一。其余的就由你自己定夺吧。

* * *

**Celeborn** ：Galadriel 的丈夫，估计他不会出席，因为像 Elladan 和 Elrohir 一样，他也还未西渡。鉴于他无法选择凡人的命运，所以这个话题可能没那么容易令人焦虑。但理论上来讲他也可以留在中洲渐渐凋亡，而这是一件我们绝对不会讨论的事，特别是在 Celebrian 和 Galadriel 面前。

* * *

**Celebrian** ：我们的女主人，之前在 Fingolfin 家族的笔记中提到过。如果我的计算准确的话，她不但是 Elrond 的妻子，还是他隔二代的远方表亲。

她要么没有母名要么没有父名，鉴于我们对 Galadriel 的了解，我也不确定到底是哪个。

应该没有必要再说一遍她的孩子们了，所以这就是所有人啦！

* * *

**附录：这并不是所有人，毕竟还有** ：（ **注*3** ）

**Gil-Galad，也叫 Rodnor，也叫 Artanaro，也叫 Ereinion，也叫 “【一坨墨水】之子”** ：在开始研究之前，我都不知道他还有 Rodnor 和 Artanaro 这两个名字。我猜这背后肯定有某种原因，所以除非有人邀请你这么做，我建议避免使用这两个。

大家很确定不管最后谁当至高王，应该都不会是 Gil-Galad，但这并不代表我们就知道应该怎么称呼他，我认为只要选一种通用的尊称然后看他满不满意就行了。似乎没人觉得他很可怕，也没人生他的气，所以应该没什么大问题。

他应该是 Fingon 或 Orodreth 的儿子，但不管怎样，他的母亲都没有记载。我也不知道为什么没人能搞清楚这点，其中也许涉及到一些政治因素，但现在我已经不想去考虑任何和政治有关的事情了。

据说有人为此设立了一个赌注游戏，你有兴趣的话可以去试试，不过我认为即使是在我们被延长的寿命里，想知道结果也是不太可能的了。

但是每当有人提起这件事的时候 Elrond 的表情总是意味深长。我不知道他到底知道些什么，但他肯定知道什么。

实话实说，这样想 Elrond 一般都没错。

* * *

**Findis** ：Finwe 和 Indis 的长女。我不知道她名字的含义，看起来只是把她父母的名字拼在一起了而已。

我只查到了一点关于她的资料。这在聚会上应该不会造成什么麻烦，因为自从诺多向澳阔泷迪进军后她就没离开过凡雅族，估计现在也不会改变。

* * *

**Lalwen，也叫 Irime，也叫 Irien** ：Finwe 和 Indis 的第三个孩子。像她姐姐一样，她没有子嗣也未曾建立起自己的家族，至少我查到的是这样。关于她的记载有些支离破碎，比如她的外貌，这是件很不幸的事，因为我听说她也会出席。

更不幸的是，我听说她就是负责那个赌注游戏的人。

* * *

亲爱的 Bilbo，

你知道 Feanor 最近在读什么吗？他为何心情那么好？

— Elrond

* * *

亲爱的 Elrond，

我什么都不知道。绝对不知道，不知道你为什么会这么想。完全不知道。  
不过，假设我知道的话，那也不是我的错。

— Bilbo

——————全文完——————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注*1：作者说她把 Maedhros 和 Maglor 在抢宝钻时杀的那些守卫算作第四次亲族残杀了，所以这里说的是 “第五次”。
> 
> 注*2：“炽焰” 的英文是 “fell-fire”，单从字面看的话可能确实不太吉利……
> 
> 注*3：大家可能注意到了这篇没有铁手，因为作者把他给忘了 orz…… 她说费费看到这些笔记后这么高兴的原因就是：哈哈哈哈哈比尔博忘了一个精灵。


End file.
